DigiWizard
by Ghost the Fox
Summary: what happens when Harry Potter get's sent to the digital world at three year's old only to find himself a new family well this well get weird they did say to bring a cat
1. Chapter 1

{okay I know I should stop and continue my other story's but come on you try when your ADHD in the head alone and keep getting new ideas every day it's kind of hard to ignore (oh and on a side note do any of you want to team up with me and help me with my editing although I still don't see the problem in any of these stories} Ghost the Fox

 **Chapter 1: digital Wizard**

Harry James Potter was your average everyday 3 year old except of course the fact that his relative's called hi a freak and he's malnourished and is beaten up by them on a regular basses not to Minchin his also a wizard (even if he doesn't know that) and Wizard's are one of the people the Dursley's (Harry's last living relative's) most despise calling the lot of them freak's so it would not be a surprise when at twelve a clock at night Harry busted out of the door and was running down the street with his Uncle holding a clever chasing after him 'why did he have to be in the kitchen when I was sneaking out of my cupboard under the stair's I just know I'm about to die toni' Harry couldn't finish the thought because he felt a searing pain go of in his right hand making him scream out in pain only to crunch his teeth to make no more noise so he could hide in the near by ally way when he did the young three year old looked down to check on the damage to his hand only to almost pass out by what he saw 'my my right hand it's it's gone' Harry thought and would have screamed to if he wasn't still holding his teeth together while watching the blood his blood seep out of where the missing limb once was 'I wish someone would just help me will any one' Harry thought slowly secoming to blood loss only to hear his uncle coming near by yet when Vernon Dursley raced into the ally all he found was trash pin's and a pile of blood

[headmaster's quarter's]

Albus Dumbledore was at the moment wondering why he had the oddest felling that something just went terrible wrong that is till he saw the Potter protection start to fall

[with Harry Potter]

'huh one minute your in an ally way getting ready to die the next your in a forest with two monster's coming up to you heh what do you do' Harry thought before falling unconscious "Wizardmon are you seeing what I'm seeing" a cat like creature asked "indeed I am Gatomon but what I'm wondering is what is a human doing in the digital world" the taller form said he looked like what a cartoon wizard would look like "oh no look he's bleeding we have to help him" Gatomon said "agreed although this might hurt" WizardMon said before two scream's were heard

[back in the regulare world]

every wizard, witch, and anything with magic felt the largest magical energy from everywhere some even passed out from the raw magic others like Albus Dumbledore and Voldemort both flinched at the magic energy it felt like it was stronger than both of them combined it was only two people who recognized the magical signature both Sirius Black and Remus Lupin both looked up almost at the same time and said "Harry" before Sirius slumped in his jail cell staring at nothing while Remus started to try to follow the energy only for it to disappear almost instantly

[back with in the digi world]

"you could have warned me" Gatomon said letting her claws slowly come out while she slowly walked up to the other Mon "hey I had to do something quickly or the kid could have died" Wizardmon said quickly trying to hide behind said child but quickly thinking better of it when he heard a hiss from Gatomon "Wizardmon what did you do" Gatomon asked "the only thing to heal the child" Wizardmon said before quickly covering the child's right hand showing only a bit of white tuft of fur and orange "come on we better get him back to are place" Wizardmon said lifting up the child and walking off

{I got this idea when I was looking through someone's favorite story list and found a story like this **Thee three mothers** but I found it to be old and only having two chapter's so I thought of making my own version but hopefully I don't copy from the last person to try this} Ghost the Fox


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: why do I have a cat's paw**

Harry at first thought that he would wake up in heaven or something like that he did not expect to wake up in a comfy bed with what looked like a assassin that just happened to like wizard hats seating not far away from him the first thought that entered his head was 'what is with all the number's' because wherever he looked he saw a lot of numbers in fact Harry took a very good look at the person seating at the edge of his bed and almost jumped back when the number's turned into word's he could understand 'thank goodness I taught myself how to read' Harry thought before reading the gold word's that appeared Wizardmon 'why does it read that maybe I need some more help in reading I can barely read' Harry thought "you know if you're having a hard time of reading my name you could just ask" the person at the edge of the bed said letting his hidden smirk come out in his voice "oh sorry but is your name Wizardmon" Harry asked causing a shocked mon "well I didn't expect you to be able to read yet, you're a little young to be doing that how'd you learn" Wizardmon asked "I taught myself" Harry said backing up away from Wizardmon 'I don't know this person so I shouldn't be getting so close to hi' Harry couldn't finish his thought because he had just backed up a little bit but what shocked him was that he had just put his right hand down onto the bed 'right hand didn't I lose that' Harry thought looking down at that hand only to find it bandaged up so much that he couldn't see it's shape "ah I see you've noticed that you have a right hand again you can thank me for that" Wizardmon said "oh and you can thank me because whatever that Mon did had me screaming along with you to do it" someone said from the doorway it took Harry a couple times of looking away and back "is that a talking cat" Harry said staring "well you could say that I'm Gatomon and I might look like you human's common house cat but I'm not" Gatomon said lashing her tail around at even the thought "Gatomon you've only escaped to the human world once and even then you weren't there long" Wizardmon said glad that he had his scarf to hide his hidden smirk "what are you guy's" Harry asked staring at them "were Digimon digital Monsters" Wizardmon said shrugging his shoulders not noticing Harry staring at him "mo monsters" Harry asked going pale "well not really very Monster's that's mostly just what were called, alot of us actually would probley hug you tight and protect you" Gatomon said walking up to the child and sitting beside him mostly to make sure he didn't jump out of the bed and through the door "but what did you guy's do to me I mean my hand was completely severed now it's back" Harry asked staring at the bandage's "well actuely no your hand is long gone but I got you a new one" Wizardmon said rubbing the back of his neck "yeah by copying mine and turning the boy into a half digimon" Gatomon hissed at him causing him to look down but Harry was to busy unwrapping his hand to try to find them lying or somthing but what he found under neth almost made him wish that he didn't have a hand there where his old human hand use to be was now a white paw it looked exactly like Gatomon's except without the orange gloves "aah my hand but what" Harry said grasping it and looking at it at every angle when he moved it he almost passed out "yeah I know this probley wasn't what you wanted but it was ether this or death you were losing to much blood" Wizardmon said trying to calm the child "wait doesn't that mean that you just" Gatomon said before letting her claws out "you just yoused my code to turn him like this Wizardmon" Gatomon said slowly approching the wizard "yes I did actuely for two reason's" Wizardmon said looking straight at the child's green eye's "and what is the secound reason" Gatomon said stoping "yeah what's your secound reason" Harry asked stareing hard back "your family back in the human world they didn't like you did they" Wizardmon said sadly "what" Gatomon asked going wide eyed "no they didn't" Harry said leaning his head down forceing himself not to cry over it "well then the secound reason is that Gatomon here has actuely been wanting a kit even though Digimon don't have kid's they can adopt so to speak" Wizardmon said now staring at Gatomon "wait you gave him a copy of my code so I could adopt him" Gatomon said making Harry's head flash up staring at the two 'do I want to stay with this two I mean one did save my life even if I now have a paw for a hand, but I'm a freak and freak's don't deserve family' Harry thought before looking more closly at the two digimon here 'well this would be a freaky family I might actuely have fun here' Harry thought starting to smirk "well what do you say kid want Gatomon to adopt you" Wizardmon asked "yeah maybe it well be better over here" Harry said "wait but we havn't even gotten his name" Gatomon said letting her claws back in and starting to smile at the child "Harry Harry James Potter" Harry said "Hairy you don't look that hairy" Gatomon said smirking only to get poped on the head by a pillow by a laughing Harry while Wizardmon almost fell of his chair from laughing "okay okay why don't you go back to bed Pottermon you have a little longer till you can get up" Wizardmon said walking out "okay" Harry said yawning and going back to sleep this time smiling

{okay yeah I know it's short but I wanted something like this short and sweet you well not get me to say that again and this might be my last sap story I keep for some reason thinking that I messed it up oh well hope you liked it} Ghost the Fox {oh wait I almost forgot}

 **Di-Di-Digimon Di-Di-digimon**

 **Digimon Digital Monsters**

 **Digimon are the greatest-zzz**

 **zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

 **Di-Di-Digiwizard Di-Di-Digiwizard**

 **Digiwizard there's only one**

 **Harry James Potter (Pottermon)echo**

{hope you guy's like the song :-} Ghost the fox


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: hello** **DigiDestined**

2 years later

Harry James Potter was at the moment heading up to talk to Myotismon because he had called for him 'huh I really hate this guy but he's the only way we have to getting to the human world' Harry thought walking into the creepy guy's room 'also why does he act like freaking count dracula seriously this is just to much' Harry thought shaking his head "ah Pottermon good you're here I have a job for you" Myotismon said not even looking at him 'good thing I'm in disguise no one even knows that I'm half human' Harry thought "what's the job" Harry asked making his voice deeper "you are going to get one of the DigiDestined to give up his crest" Myotismon said smirking not noticing Harry straighten 'oh no we need those guys to be fully good to kill your crazy head' Harry thought glad the idiot in front of him couldn't read minds "what crest is it my lord" Harry asked "the crest of hope" Myotismon said causing Harry to glare at him 'darn we need some hope right now if me and mom are to get to the human world' Harry thought before nodding his head "yes sir it will be done" Harry said before leaving the room to tell his mother the bad news

once Harry had gotten to the right side of the castle and might have kicked DemiDevimon out a window for trying to sneak into his mother's room to listen to their conversation 'he's getting good at knowing when we need to talk sooner or later he's going to find out we plan to betray them' Harry thought before knocking and entering his mother's room only for Gatomon to raise her finger to signal to Harry to be quiet that is till she opened a window and punched DemiDevimon in the face "okay now you can talk Harry" Gatomon said closing the window "well it seems one of us is going to have to betray them faster than expected" Harry said pulling down the blue scarf and taking off the wizard hat 'thank goodness Wizardmon had extra outfit' Harry thought looking down at his completely black robes, scarf and wizard hat (he look's like Wizardmon but dark cloths and the black right paw glove) "what do you mean Harry" Gatomon asked looking at the child she called her son "huh Myotismon is sending me after the DigiDestined I think the one called T.K the youngest to try and get the crest of hope" Harry explained watching his mother walk back and forth in thought "darn it and were so close WizardMon's already on the other side of the gate, wait I have a plan" Gatomon said before waving her hand closer telling Harry to come closer "okay here is what we're going to do, you are going to go and join up with the Digidestined" Gatomon said before Harry interrupted "wait what but what about you we have to steck together" Harry said starting to get scared "Harry you need to do this alone I'm going to stay here and try to find out how Myotismon uses the gate, I'll leave you a note telling you how to get though in this room you have to bring the DigiDestined though into the human world okay Harry" Gotamon asked and when she saw him nod she hugged him and wished him good luck

it took Harry awhile but he finally found T.K and together even though T.K didn't know that, they watched Matt leave the coast to find their friends "you know it's kinda sad that he had to leave you but I can see his reasoning" Harry said walking up behind T.K while also causing T.K and Patamon to jump at the new voice "who who are you" T.K asked backing up with Patamon in front of him for protection "oh don't worry I'm not much for fighting name's PotterMon" Harry said holding out his left hand "oh T.K nice to met you" T.K said before shaking Harry's hand while also noting how both of them were about the same height 'if I didn't know any better I'd half think he would be a five year old human kid like me' T.K thought smirking "well it's nice to met you T.K so what's your name" Harry asked looking at Patamon "I'm Patamon" Patamon said sitting on T.K's head 'I don't know why but I kind of like having this Digimon around even if I have never heard of him before' Patamon thought "well what do you guys want to do while what I'm guessing is T.K's brother goes off somewhere" Harry asked looking towards the boat Matt just left on and on accident showing his glasses "hey I didn't know Digimon wear glasses" T.K asked pointing at them "oh uh I'm a special case I guess can't see without them" Harry amidated hoping that Patamon wouldn't know that no Digimon would ever need glasses because all have extremely good sight "oh okay" T.K said before following Harry's gaze to the water "truthfully I don't know what we're going to do while we wait" T.K said looking up at Patamon "well I do hope you guys did notice the theme park right behind us because that's kind of hard to miss" Harry said smirking when T.K's eye's widened and both him and Patamon quickly swung around to stare up at all the ride's that were coming out of the fog "nope we completely missed that" Patamon said staring "well then how about the three of us hang out together over there it should sped up the time till we have to wait for your brother" Harry said 'or till that girl over there comes out of hiding and helps us go after Matt because I doubt you would follow me after him especially since we just met' Harry thought 'but till then I guess we could have fun never actually been on a roller coaster' Harry thought smirking beofre chasing after T.K when he ran for the closest ride "oh no you don't I want front seat" Harry yelled smirking trying to outrun the smaller (by only a little bit) child "oh no come on PotterMon why don't I get front seat" T.K yelled racing for the cart on the Roller coaster "fine first one there get's it" Harry said right beside him before raceing of with T.K right behind him

[couple of day's later]

'well it's been a little while and T.K's been having fun oh who am I kidding this has been a blast' Harry thought sitting up on the top of the ferris wheel with T.K and Patamon "T.K, Patamon what are you guy's doing up there" a voice all of a sudden said causing the two boy's and digimon to look down at where the voice came from "oh hey it's Tai and Agumon, hey Tai we'll be right down I want you to meet somebody" T.K yelled down to the teen 'why on earth or wait why in the digiverse is that guy wearing goggle's' Harry thought looking down at Tai "that's just weird" Harry said shaking his head "what is" Patamon asked "why is he wearing goggle's I mean is it a fashion statement in the human world or" Harry asked looking at T.K for the answer good thing T.K get use to this because he found out real quick that PotterMon wanted to go to the real world so he tried his best to answer his questions "as far as I know it's just a Tai thing" T.K said smirking when they got down and Tai himself heard "what's just a Tai thing" Tai asked while Agumon who heard the conversation was trying not to laugh "Pottermon here was asking what was with you wearing goggles" T.K said hopping down of the seat with Harry following "what no they're just cool" Tai said crossing his arm's "okay if you say so, I'm Pottermon I've been watching out for T.K while his brother was away" Harry said trying to act mature "what he mean's by that is we've been having fun waiting for him to come back" T.K said causing Harry to pout even though none of them could see his face they just knew "well then maybe with Tai here we can go together and try to find your brother Matt" Harry said making T.K nod "yeah let's go do that come on Tai there should still be one more boat" T.K said dragging Tai with him to the boat's "hey I'll be right behind you guy's" Harry said watching the four of them disappear before looking around for any eavesdroppers and only noting Sora opened up a white message vid "mom I've joined up with the Digidestined how is it on your end" Harry said "good job that idiot Myotismon told me how to open the gate but we still need to help the Digidestined good luck Harry" Gatomon said before cutting the vid "good luck to you to mom" Harry said shaking his head while smirking "well this should get interesting" Harry said looking right at Sora and Biyomon before he noded to them showing that he knew they were there then he raced after Tai and T.K 'yes this should be very intresting' Harry thought

{I just realized something Patamon wasn't digivolved during this point oops}Ghost the fox


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Matt the digidestion of friendship

It took us a while to get to the other side of the lake but when we did it was night and Tk was almost asleep on Harry although that might not be true seeing as Harry was asleep too

This just caused Tai to smirk at the two then before Agumon could stop it the ship hit a beach and caused Tai to be launched out of the boat and caused the two boys to wake up then they spotted Tai and started laughing at him then they got out and started looking around

"Well Matt should have come around here let's look around" Tai said before heading down the beach with TK and Harry following while Pattamon was flying above them watching ahead and after a while of scouting Pattamon came back and what he had to tell caused Harry some worry

"I spotted Matt but he was talking to a digimon I haven't seen before" Patamon said shrugging

"What did he look like Patomon" Harry asked and when he got a description of a bat like creature that was talking to him

"You guys wait here I know that guy and he's nothing but trouble" Harry said walking in the direction Matt was 'looks like it's time to show what team I'm on' Harry thought only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder

"Hey hold up you don't have to go by yourself" Two said grinning this caused Harry to grin as well although no one would need to know that then he nodded and together the group went to Matt and DemiDevimon when they reached them they started to hear what the small digimon was saying and to say Tai's eyes went cold would be an understatement

"You know I wouldn't trust someone who you don't even know" Harry said walking forward while making sure Tao and TK stayed back in the shadows for a little bit but Harry couldn't help the smile that came on his face when DemiDevimon saw him while Matt didn't seem to care much

"Besides it sounds to me like he was giving you bad advise" Harry said stepping into the light and sitting down beside Matt this caused Matt to be surprises with this human like Digimon until he saw the paw but then he realised the kid could be about TK's age this caused him to remember his current predicament

"Yeah but he has a point I need to get back to my brother but I also need to help my friend right now" Matt said and before DemiDevimon could say anything Harry spoke

"Well then what would your brother want you to do would he want you to come for him and give up your friend or would he wait patiently knowing that you wouldn't be this far gone unless there's a problem" Harry said this caused Matt to go silent before he stood up

"He would want me to help my friend no matter what and Tk would never lose Hope on the fact that I would come back" Matt said smiling before offering his hand to Harry who quickly grabbed it and was hoisted up

"Good choice" Harry said before he signaled Tk and Tai who came out smirking at Matt who froze realizing that he didn't have to go get TK then he rushed to his brother and hugged him glad that he was here

"Why did you do that you were supposed to crush that brats Hope not make it more powerful" DimiDevimon said growling in Harry's ear and not noticing the fact that Tai could hear him

"Simple I'm not on Myotismon's team oh and also" Harry was saying before he pointed his paw at DimiDevimon then his paw started to glow

"Bubble breath" Harry said then a blast of air blew at DemiDevimon causing his wings to open wide and send him flying away this also caused Tai to wonder what was about this strange Digimon and why would he change team's just for them

"Well know that all of that is done shouldn't we go get that friend of yours" Harry said this caused all of them to nod before they headed up to the restaurant only to find Digitamamon yelling at Joe this instantly ticked Harry off

"Well well well if it isn't Digitamamon abusing your workers again I see" Harry said and instantly Digitamamon went dead silent

"You" Digitamamon said turning around

"Yep me and you know as well as I do that the Digiverse resturant code states that the company must take either human money or digidollers" Harry said this caused Matt and JOe to freeze realising that they had been hoodwinked

"You mean this guy just caused me and Matt all of this trouble when he could of easily taking the money and let us be on are way Matt had to go get TK and you had us working to the bone and you are yelling at us when we could have been out of here from the start" Joe said with his glasses flashing this also caused Matt to appreciate Joe's friendship more and unknown to him his medallion flashed

"None of you are leaving anytime soon" Digitamamon said before quickly pulling up his legs and closing the hole wear his mouth is and rolling at Joe trying to run him over this caused Matt to rush forward with Garurumon

"No" Matt Screamed than his digivice activated and Garurumon started to glow and all Harry could do was stare this was his first sight of a digivolve

"Garurumon Digivolve to WereGarurumon" Garurumon said before jumping in front of Joe and stopping Digitamamon then quickly Harry rushed forward with his paw outstretched

"Gigablaster" Harry screamed and a white glow enveloped his paw and shot at Digitamamon causing the egg digimon to go flying outside his restaurant causing everyone to follow and when they reached outside they found Digitamamon trying to get back up while he was on his side with a crack down his side

"Darn it you will pay for that you medilsom brat you will pay for" Digitamamon was yelling before Harry ran up to him and kicked his shell sending him flying

"And his going his going and he's out of here" Matt screamed when Digitamamon crashed into the lake then after laughing for a bit the group went off down the road telling each other what happened and Pottermon got formally introduced to Matt and Joe then the group got to a crossroad and all of their Digivices started buzzing

"Oh looks like there's another one of our friends that way" Tai said pointing to the right and down to the water but then Matt Pointed to the left

"Yeah and another in that direction" Matt said then they looked at each other

"Looks like we're splitting up again" Tai said sadly then before anyone else could speak Harry started heading down the right road

"Well are you guy's coming or what we might be parting groups know but a wise old digimon once told me we part today to meet back up tomorrow and that friends never truly part" Harry said this caused the group to smile and nod

"Yeah and soon we will all be together again how about this me and Joe will head to the right Matt you and TK and Pottermon go Right deal" Tai said holding out his hand then smiling Matt shook it

"Fine with me let's go guys" Matt said then together with Matt and Tk Harry walked down the path heading to the next digidestined and boy did it take a while although what was strange when they found him he was outside a burnt and probably exploded house

"What happened to you" Harry asked the small teen that was laying on the ground then smoke came out of his mouth while his digimon fell unconscious

"Don't ask" Izzy said while Motimon nodded this just caused the three to laugh


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter: 5 Sora you're a idiot

It was only after they told Izzy what all had been going on that they met back up with Tai, Joe, and Mimi that the group and instantly the group started to talk and tell each other what all happened but Harry wasn't listening because he had went of and found Sora on his own

"You know they really miss you" Harry said causing both Sora and Biyomon to jump at his voice

"I know but I can't help them" Sora said this caused Harry to frown and then move over and sit beside her while they watched the rest of the digidestined

"Oh and why is that" Harry asked before he noticed something clutched in Sora's hand

"Because because the darn medallion want work for me I got the medallion of love" Sora said showing Harry and at his eyebrows being raised she explained about her mother and there fighting but at the end Harry was giving her a weird look

"Wow you are a idiot" Harry said and when both girls looked at him in anger he shook his head

"I would have given my soul to have that" Harry said shaking his head this caused both girls to stop before they could get started

"Why" Sora said then Harry held out his hand

"I'll show you why and also I will show why I think you have plenty of love Sora" Harry said then Sora grabbed his hand along with Biyomon and the three fell unconscious

In Harry's memories

When Sora woke back up all she saw was blankness and Harry talking to Biyomon

"Ah your finally awake welcome to my mind" Harry said but he looked different he didn't have the cloak and hat on he looked like any other kid well except for the cat paw

"Wait what are you" Sora asked looking at the smaller kid who smirked at her

"I am Harry James Potter the half digimon" Harry said this caused sora some surprise this also caused Biyomon to look at him strangely

"But Digimon can't have kids" Biyomon said this caused Sora even more confusion

"I'm adopted and also the reason why I'm adopted should become clear while watching my early life before I became a half digimon" Harry said walking away from them then he turned around

"Well all I have to say is Welcome to my life" Harry said before disappearing then Sora and Biyomon watched as Harry's life from 1 years old and forward happened in front of them and they instantly liked Harry's parents even though because Harry was a baby couldn't understand them but then they watched as his parents died as Harry went to sleep only to wake up in front of a freaking doorstep with a women who they later found out was Harry's aunt screaming but then it got worse and it seemed Harry started a song for them{Welcome to my life by Simple plain}

Do you ever feel like breaking down?

Do you ever feel out of place,

Like somehow you just don't belong

And no one understands you?

Do you ever wanna run away?

Do you lock yourself in your room

With the radio on turned up so loud

That no one hears you're screaming?

Then when they heard this part they heard Harry's first screams as he was beat to a bulp by his larger cousin while his aunt and uncle watched

No, you don't know what it's like

When nothing feels alright

You don't know what it's like

To be like me

To be hurt

To feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

And no one's there to save you

No, you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

At the end of this part Sora watched as Harry was shoved into his Cupboard under the stairs

Do you wanna be somebody else?

Are you sick of feeling so left out?

Are you desperate to find something more

Before your life is over?

Are you stuck inside a world you hate?

Are you sick of everyone around?

With their big fake smiles and stupid lies

While deep inside you're bleeding

At this point Sora wanted the Dursley's dead no that was too good for them as she watched through Harry's eyes as his aunt and uncle told the neighbors about their psycho nephew

No, you don't know what it's like

When nothing feels alright

You don't know what it's like

To be like me

To be hurt

To feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

And no one's there to save you

No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

No one ever lied straight to your face

And no one ever stabbed you in the back

You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay

Everybody always gave you what you wanted

You never had to work it was always there

You don't know what it's like, what it's like

By this point both Biyomon and Sora just wanted out all of the images all the sadness but then they watched as Harry lost his hand and then found himself in the digiworld

To be hurt

To feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

And no one's there to save you

No, you don't know what it's like (What it's like)

They saw Harry laugh for the first time since going to the dursley's they saw him play fighting with his adopted mother Gatomon and playing pranks with his uncle Wizardmon

To be hurt

To feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

And no one's there to save you

No, you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life

It was at this point that Harry reappeared right as he got to the point of talking to them

"Now do you get what I meant by the fact that you were being a idiot you had a splendid life I would have givin the world to even have a piece, a piece of your life" Harry said looking down at the crying girl and digimon

"You have plenty of love because if you didn't you wouldn't be crying" Harry said leaning down next to Sora before he was scooped up in a hug and cried on by both of the girls then the blank world around them bleed away until they found themselves in a camp surrounded by their friends who all was worried about Sora

"I'm so sorry I'm sorry" Sora said hugging Harry tight

"What are you sorry for" Harry said smiling up at the girl

"You didn't do anything but you know what you are showing love the need to love someone who has been hurt so much you don't know what to do and that's nothing to be sorry about heck until right know you didn't even know me" Harry said smiling at Sora who was still crying then they parted and there friends instantly went to asking questions and soon enough Sora was beginning to come back to normal but Harry knew she was changed by the way she moved closer to everyone and the way that whenever someone wasn't talking to her she would look at Harry like she was making sure he was okay and it was that, that caused Harry to know that Sora would be fine but then he heard a carriage flying by and Harry instantly clinched up it seems Myotismon quit going weak and was coming to stop them now it's time to start the real fighting it's time for this battle to begin


	6. sorry Authors note

sorry guys it seems it's going to take a little while longer to finish this story I can't remember what Gennai said to the digidestioned except for the part about the 8th digidestioned I'm going to have to watch the series again don't worry I should have the next chapter out maybe tomorrow but I hope you guys will also read my other story's so sorry and don't forget if you want me to update a different story a lot next week go vote on the poll


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: It's time for the Human world

After Harry quickly got his friends away before Myotismon could even land his carriage he decided that right now would be the best bet to tell the digidestined

"Okay I might have been lying to you guys at the beginning" Harry said while he was walking with them this caused all of them to freeze at this while Sora face palmed at the way Harry put it

"What do you mean Pottermon" Tk asked looking at his friend

"I didn't met you by coincidence I was actually ordered to become your friend and get you to get rid of your crest of hope" Harry said turning to his friends this caused Agumon and all of the other digimon except Biyomon to get in a fighting stance

"But I disagree with my boss in the fact he wants to take over the human world I I just want to get to that world" Harry said shrugging his shoulder this caused the digidestined to clinch up thinking about what would happen if Digimon were in there world

"But me and my partners need you guys still running and kicking and ready to kick his virtual butt back here or to destroy him we don't mind either way" Harry said before he continued to walk this caused Sora and Biyomon to follow having already known about this and the rest soon did as well

"So what you're saying is you're protecting us and helping us in exchange for getting to go to the human world" Tai asked scratching his head

"Why I mean you have this place it's any digimon's dream place" Matt said looking around this caused Harry to silently laugh

"Oh the reason is my own and sorry but I won't be sharing it yet" Harry said before he stopped beside a castle this caused the others to look at each other wondering why this digimon wanted to reach the human world but then the group was distracted by a hologram appearing in front of them this caused Harry to wonder who it was until a old man appeared in a rainbow hologram then when the others face's cleared Harry realized they knew this guy then to further prove this Sora leaned over and whispered that this was Gennai a Digimon that helped them before

"Well I have good news and bad news" Gennai said this caused a slight argument between Joe and Matt on what they should here first before Sora defused them both and inclined her head to Gennai

"Well it seems there will be two more children joining you" Gennai said and while the rest were shocked about this Harry noticed that when Gennai said two he seemed to take a peek at Harry

"Are you sure about this Gennai" Matt asked but what he said next shocked everyone

"Yes very sure these two will be digidestined as well" then the rest started talking to each other wondering what the other two kids would be like but Sora kept sending Harry glances that let him know that she was thinking the same thing

'Harry was half digimon yes but he was also half human so could he be one of the digidestined but then Tai asked a question that caused everyone to look up

"Hey whats there names" Tai asked then after what seemed like some thought this causing Harry to start laughing when he realized what was about to happen

"I forgot" Gennai said before everyone fell over exasperatedly while Harry fell laughing like crazy but then Gennai told them that one of the children was in Japan then Gennai told them about Myotismon's plan only to be interrupted mid talk

"Oh don't worry Pottermon already told us this we're right outside his castle" Tai said this caused Gennai to shake his head although Harry noticed that he had a glint in his eye

"Okay then Izzy can you send me your computer I want to update it before you lot go to Japan" Gennai said before Izzy sent his computer over but then they noticed Harry talking to Agumon and Palmon then he turned to the others and with a straight face

"Okay me, Agumon and Palmon are going to go into the castle" Harry said but almost instantly everyone started saying no none of them liking the idea

"Pottermon how are you guys supposed to get in undetected" Sora said with a frown on her face

"Simple I'll stat that I'm still working with Myotismon and the reason why I hadn't stolen the crest of hope yet was because Tai showed up" Harry said causing all of them to go silent while Harry continued thinking

"Then I would tell him that I came up with a plan to completely end all of you by becoming all of you guys best pal then I'd start doing little things that would tick you guys of and blame it on another part of the team" Harry said this caused the silence the Digidestined to be in to lengthen while they just stared at Harry shocked by the fact of what he was saying

"And of course the first two people I would cause a fit with would be Joe and Tk hmm oh I know I would steal some of the food from Joe hide that then tell Joe that Tk stole from him then Matt would be mad when Tk told him he didn't do it and Joe didn't let up then while Matt and Joe fight Sora would become angry because Tk would be crying by then and do round it up put Izzy computer in a certain spot that when Tai comes back to try and disentangle all of the argument he would step on Izzy's computer right when I bring Izzy there causing another fight all of this would cause TK to lose hope in their friendship Matt to lose Friendship itself over family, Joe would lose the crest of reliability because you can't be reliable if everyone kept stealing the food, and" Harry was going on until Sora stepped forward to stop him but before she could

"Wait what about MiMi" Tk asked wondering how his friend came up with this

"Oh that would be easy drop mud on her hat and dress then tell her a lie about how Tai did it as a prank she would believe the lie because we all know how Tai likes his pranks and" Harry said before he was finally stopped by Sora

"Sheesh Harry you don't have to go into that much detail" Sora said while the others bar Tk nodded while looking at each other in a new light by what Harry just said in theory it would be easy to do that and that's what scared them

It took the group of three awhile to be discovered although that fact helped them and confused the two full digimon

"My mom was the one that made the defenses around here she's the informant that's helping us" Harry said causing some surprise from the two

"But Digimon can't have children" Palmon said looking at Harry

"True but they can adopt" Harry said and then Harry stopped the group and lifted up a nearby vase and left a letter underneath

"My mom should find that" Harry said before the group continued down the hallway and to a nearby window then when everyone was inside Harry dropped them off in Gatomon's room

"Okay guys stay here" Harry said before opening a panel underneath the carpet and underneath they found some familiar faces

"Leomon, Elecmon, Centarumon what are all of you guys doing here" Mimi asked looking down into the hole at all there friends

"A fellow digimon known as Gatomon told us that you would need some help are young friends" Leomon said and then the digidestined walked down into the panel before it was shut behind them

'Now time to prepare' Harry thought before jumping into the rafters and sneaking his way around the old castle using the old cat ways that laid forgotten

'and Demidevimon wondered how my mom always knew everything that happened around here' Harry thought snickering before he snuck off until he reached the passage to the gate and sneaking through he watched as Myotismon pulled out some cards and Harry quickly figured out that they were the keys then he watched as Myotismon put the cards on a pedestal and remembered the combination that he used then he noticed that everyone was starting to come into the room and quickly retreated to get the digidestined and their allies ready then quickly he lead them to the room only to find it empty save for some forces protecting the gate and Gatomon standing right in front of the gateway and quickly Harry made a plan

"Okay digimon not following the Digidestined through push back those Digimon following Myotismon while me and my mother lead the digidestined through" Harry ordered and when everyone nodded they quickly got to work Leomon especially having charged straight at a large digimon Harry didn't know and while everyone was in the battle Harry and the digidestined quickly ran over to Harry's mother

"Harry good you're here we have to go through know" Gatomon said pulling the kids to the door

"Wait Harry none of are names are Harry" Tai said confused and when Gatomon looked at Pottermon he got even more confused

"You didn't tell them" Gatomon hissed cuffing Harry on the back of his head

"Ow well I didn't have enough time what with trying to find the other digidestined and one of them knows" Harry said before pushing everyone else into the gate mostly so he wouldn't hear their questions then with his mother jumping through.

* * *

Okay I got lucky this week in the fact that I had already had this chapter mostly finished also this week it looks like I'll be updating three stories so it will take a while before I come bak to this story this week but I hope you guys like where I left off and know the group knows Harry's human name well they find out more will they find the other digidestined and finally will Gotamon start babying Harry in front of his friends

"NO" Harry said looking around wildly before spotting a smirking Gatomon

"Yes" Gatomon said to everyone's laughter


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The human world

Aaaaaaaaaa thump thump

"Ow that hurt" Harry said standing up and looking around only to find everyone but his mother unconscious on the ground then he noticed the ground then slowly Harry started looking around staring at the world around him the tree's the sky the sun all with no numbers

"I'm back I'm back in the human world and maybe maybe my return will be better than how I left" Harry said before moving to sit down beside where his mother was looking at everything

"This place is beautiful I always love the human world" Gotamon said leaning her head up and feeling the sunshine and smelling everything around them you see while it's true in the digital world there are the same things the smells the feeling of the sun on your back it just feels fake artificial like it's just a copy that wasn't perfect this is the reason why so many Digimon want to get into the human world because there world felt fake while this place this place felt real

"So where exactly are we" Harry asked looking around before he spotted Tk waking up

"Oh hey TK do you know where we are" Harry asked but what came out of TK's mouth wasn't english

"Naze anata wa sono yōna hanashi o shite imasu ka" Tk asked and when the only thing he got in return was a stare he repeated himself then the others woke up

"Takeru Anata wa nani ni tsuite sakende iru nodesu ka" Matt Said this just caused Harry to look back and forth between them

"Wait don't tell me you guys were from a different country this whole time oh great know how am I going to understand you guys" Harry said and everyone stared at him

"Simple I took extra language class" Sora said this caused everyone to look at her before she switched back to her language

"Kare ga eigo o hanasunode, harī wa anata o rikaidekinai" Sora said this caused everyone to nod in understanding

"Sate, soreha watashitachi ga kare ni shitsumon o suru no ga muzukashiku narudeshou" Tai said but then he noticed that Harry had a idea

"Hey Izzy mind if I borrow your computer" Harry asked and Sora quickly translated and as soon as the computer was in is grasp he quickly started typing away at it until he reached google translate then he put his paw on the screen

"Info transfer" Harry said then he slowly pulled his paw back and words codes and other bits of cyber code came out of the screen and was copied into Harry

"Whoa what did you do" Tk said in complete english well in Harry's ears anyway

"Simple I just used a digital world program that allows me to hear you guys in english and you guys can hear me in Japanese" Harry said this caused them to smirk while Sora pouted

"That is cheating it took me a school year just to learn english and know you know all of the languages of the world" Sora pouted this cause everyone to laugh before Harry Pointed at the digimon that were laughing as well

"Well how do you think we were able to understand each other in the digital world" Harry said this caused more laughter but Harry could hear the relief in there laughter they were home and they were happy about it

"Well we better get going oh ah by the way what year is it in the human world" Harry asked and at there weird looks he just made a come one motion

"Its 1986 why" Izzy asked then they noticed Harry dumbfounded face

"Two years" Harry said staring wide eyed

"Wait are you sure because as far as I'm sure I've been in the digital world for what was it I lost count you're better at keeping track" Harry asked Gotamon and with her finger on her face she answered

"You've been in the digital world for 2880 digimon years so that would make your mind age 2882

{so do you guys now know why Harry acts so mature haha my theory is that Humans age as much as usel in the Digital world so in other words I'm 19 in the real world so if I had lived in the digital world I would have felt like I lived for 23849 years and that's rounded but I would still be 19 but I would have that many years experience}

When this was sayed everyone stared at Harry especially Sora

"So wait you're telling us that the whole time we've been in the digital world has literally been minutes no maybe seconds in the human world and for us" Sora exclaimed and when Harry and Gatomon nodded everyone looked at each other worried

"Well let's go campers looks like this trips over" someone yelled from down the hill and instantly all of the kids hid Harry behind them

"Darn it's are teacher how are we going to get the digimon not to mention Pottermon out of here" Tk asked no one noticing the smirk that was behind Harry's mask

"Well I think I'll let the cat out of the bag you guys go on ahead oh and Tk mind if I borrow your bag I'll bring it to you later" Harry said and when they started to argue about the idea Sora intervened figuring out Harry's plan

"Yeah we'll meet you at the busses" Sora said and they quickly split ways Harry heading to there camp site along with them to grab their bags then the digidestined went down carrying their digimon while Harry and Gatomon stayed in the cabin a bit

"I wonder what Pottermon's doing" Tk said looking up at the cabin before he bumped into someone and looking up he found the face of his teacher looking down at him

"Oh hey there Tk where'd you get that cute toy" She asked looking down at him and Tk could see that his friends and brother were being asked the same question

"I gave them the toys I had enough to go around and besides I think this one is my favorite any ways" someone said and the whole group turned to find a small kid with a long sleeve shirt on so long sleeve it covered his hands and hair that looked to be in a constant mess but what Tk recognized instantly was the two sharp green eyes

"Well I guess that's okay now come on children let's get on the bus" the teacher said and Pottermon quickly followed Tk and there friends up into a bus

"Okay how do you look so human" Tai said before he was popped by Sora while everyone else gabbed at Harry as he hugged his mother who was playing the plush close to his chest while his green eyes sparkled with amusement

"What I told you guys Gotamon adopted me I just didn't add the fact that I was a human before I was adopted" Harry said smirking this caused them even more shock even Mimi was staring at Harry then he noticed the calculating look on Izzy's face then the surprise

"But then how did you become a digimon" Izzy asked but then he and the others noticed Harry was silently laughing

"Sorry I'm not a digimon I'm only half and as for how I am not telling why again you'll have to ask Sora how when I'm not around" Harry said then he noticed one of the kids nearby try and touch Gatomon's ear

"You touch I rip your arm off" Harry warned and to add to effect he let his right eye shift to a cat's glare and all the kids even thinking to touch the digimon decided they liked where there arms were and it was soon enough before the group got dropped off from the bus in the middle of tokyo japan and after they spotted something familiar the group went off and found out about the fact that they all (except Harry) had lived in Highton View Terrace but before they could continue on Harry stopped them

"Hey guys I'm going to look around on my own for a bit with my mom we know Myotismon is looking for the eighth and ninth child but what you guys don't know is that Myotismon has one of the children's crest's so until we get that both of the newbie's would still need protected" Harry said and getting a nod from the others he and Gatomon quickly ran off and while they were running the group caught a bit of a glance at Harry's paw

"Now then Sora why don't you tell us what happened with Harry" Matt said and the group crowded around Sora making the poor girl and digimon gulp why did they have to tell the group

With Harry

"Okay know all we have to do is find Wizardmon" Harry said walking around tokyo with his mother held tightly in his arm

"Yep and I think I can see some of his work from here" Gotamon said pointing real quick then together the pair went to where they saw some fire works only to find a crowd of kids surrounding Wizardmon

"Hello there young children and watch and be mesmerised for I the great Wizard will show you creatures beyond your wildest dreams" Wizardmon said to the cheers of his fans and quickly he used his powers to cast fireworks that exploded in the morning sky showing images of various Digimon

"Know then someone please come up here and help me with my next performance" Wizardmon said winking at Harry and Gatomon and quickly every parent got protective and held their children's hands

"Okay then I guess I'll just call up my nephew Harry" Wizardmon said and Harry easily got to Wizardmon

"Know watch and be amazed as I cast a spell on Harry's toy doll and bring it to life" Wizardmon said and twitching his fingers to Gatomon and she easily got with the program and jumped out of Harry's hands and waved at the oohing crowd then she seemed to try to speak but nothing came out

"Oh sorry my dear plush toys can't talk" Wizardmon said smirking and he could see Harry silently laughing while Gotamon fumed then she tried to talk again then seemed to give up and jumped back into Harry's arms

"Well you're not a very nice toy" Wizardmon said twitching his fingers again and once again Gotamon played plush

"Well that's the end of my show kids why don't you come back for another day" Wizardmon said and the kids dispersed most of them sad the show ended while others were shaking Wizardmon's hand in awe then the three of them went into a nearby ally to talk

"Did you really have to do that" Gatomon said smirking while fake glaring at Wizardmon

"Oh did you have another idea" Wizardmon said and in reply Gotamon stuck her tongue out

"So whats Myotismon doing to find the last two children" Harry asked looking at his mother and uncle

"Well he has me and the other digimon that were brought through looking around the city with fake crest's for one of the children and whenever one of us is close enough to the child the fake crest should activate" Wizardmon said handing both of them one

"Your lucky Myotismon still thinks you two are working with him" Wizardmon said this surprised them

"Why does he think that" Harry asked wondering if Demidevimon was also working with them even if that was doubtful

"He thinks Harry had to change up his plans so he pretended to join up with the digidestined heck Myotismon doesn't even know the fact that you guys are here yet" Wizardmon explained then the three of them heard a loud noise and recognizing it as the sound of a Digimon instantly knew what was happening

"Looks like he knows now maybe I should show my true colors" Harry said looking at his family

"Yeah I'm going to go look for the other children you help the digidestined and if you get even a bit hurt I'm going to tear that digimon to shreds" Gotamon hissed then Wizardmon seemed to shuffle a bit

"Uh Harry why don't you wait a bit longer before you do that" Wizardmon said and at the others two looks he started sweating and both could see he was hiding something

"Wizardmon what are you hiding" Harry said staring straight into his uncle's eyes

"Uh fine I found one of the children's digivice and I think I know who the nineteenth child is" Wizardmon said and at their surprise he pulled it out it was a deep green but what surprised the two was the paw print on the side a cat paw print

"Darn it I have the worse of luck" Harry exclaimed picking up the digivice and when his paw touched the print it fit perfectly {that's not a cat joke}

"Well know all you need is a digimon" Gotamon said and both looked at eachother thinking of how either of them could be Harry's digimon

"No I think I already know who's my digimon" Harry said and at their looks he just held out the digivice and thought of his friends needing help

"Pottermon Digivolve" Harry said and a bright light covered him and when it was gone they saw how Harry was changed for one fact he had both hands for another he looked to be 5 years older and the last bit to change was his clothes when before he looked like a mini Wizardmon know he looked like a knight with white leather armor and a sword strapped on his back but what was strange was the two slits that was on the back of the armor

"Wow that felt awesome" Harry said doing a couple of flips and jumps this caused Gotamon to laugh abit

"Yep still the same old Harry" Gotamon said before Wizardmon nudged the boy

"Okay come on Harry why don't you test that form out" Wizardmon said before they watched as Harry ran and ran fast to where the sounds of a fight was going on and while he ran his mother and uncle climbed a building to watch what he could do

With the others

"Darn it that Mammothmon is getting on my nerves" Sora said as she watched Garudamon fight the giant digimon they had already found out about the fact they all had seen a digimon before they had entered the digiverse but know this Mammothmon was causing them some trouble

"Arthur's strike" someone screamed out before a flash appeared and someone jumped at Mammothmon causing the giant to be forced back from Garudamon and when the flash disappeared they could all see who it was and all of them recognized him

"Pottermon" Tk said while there friend with both hands gripping a sword stood in front of them

"Hey guys I happened to find something out while I was looking around" Harry said before holding out his sword at the Mammothmon that was getting ready to charge

"But how about I tell you guys after we finish with this guy" Harry said and nodding at each other Garudamon went flying forward at Mammothmon with Harry following before he jumped and landed on Garudamon back then as soon as they were above Mammothmon Harry jumped with his sword above his head

"Arthur's Strike" Harry screamed before his sword took on a white glow then he swung and cleaved the giant digimon in two

* * *

Well I hope you guys liked this chapter I loved the part where I had the kids speaking Japanese although I did have to use google translate to do it basicly they all said this

"Harry why are you talking like that" Tk

"Tk what's wrong why are you yelling" Matt

"Oh Harry can't understand us because he's speaking english" Sora

"Well that's going to make it hard to question him" Tai

Thats basicly what it say's but I kinda lost what I typed it to be and when I tried Google translate to turn the words back into english it didn't work so I just used my memory if I got this wrong well sorry I don't speak Japanese and I hope all of you guys like how I gave Harry a digivice for himself so yeah Harry has both hands know and can stay in that form as long as he likes so please review and also vote on the poll to see what story will get updated faster see you guys oh and also the move Harry used was one I created for him I used the idea of King Arthurs sword


	9. update

okay I have been holding this back for to long trying to both update and tell some of you this there is a new system I have on this website I have set up a poll for you guys to vote for what story's you guys want updated but sadly it's been up for awhile but I haven't been able to post up this news to all of my works so I have decided that this week I won't be working with my Poll and instead taking a break from the regular story's and just make one for complete fun and if you guys look at the latest updates for my other story's you will find this there as well so please all of you vote for your favorite story and I hope you guys don't mind that I am taking a break this week and I hope you guys like and love my story's so please come back next week for some more updates and by then I should be able to see what all of you want updated and I am sorry to those people who read my other storys and I forgot to tell you about this and I hope you guys well like this idea so see you guys later


	10. POLL

hey guys sorry about this little authors note but I kinda have to do this and this well be put on all of my story's

so guess what happened my Poll broke I don't know what happened or how to fix it so I was forced to delete it and start a new version and I am sorry for all of the people that voted already and well know have to vote again but also this time I have made it so you guys can have more votes up to 30 if the count thing can be trusted and as for what happened to my last poll somehow it had went into Demo mode and I couldn't figure out how to get it off so I am very sorry to all those that had tried to vote and couldn't so for the next week of one/twenty two/two thousand seventeen a Saturday too next weeks Monday so I am giving you guys 8 days to get started on veting again and by that time I will check the poll again to see what I'm going to update the most and once again I am sorry about forcing you guys to have to do a revote in other words because either I did something or my computer glitched so see yeh guys and I hope you guys have a good day


	11. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: So where did you get that

After escaping from the area where the battle had been the group started telling Harry about what they had discovered

"Okay so the18th child should have been there" Harry said walking forward

"Yeah but what about the 19th" Tai said before he saw Harry flipping over a digivice and clipping it onto his belt with his new hand

"Oh the 19th is already here" harry said this caused Tk to cheer around while the others smiled along

"Well know you have to stop calling us the digidestined because know your one two" Tai said smirking down at Harry

"Well fine then and I guess you guys can still call me by my nickname Pottermon or my actual name" Harry said walking beside Sora

"Yeah Sora didn't actually tell us your name but she did tell us some other things" Tai said and Harry could see him look at where his new hand was

"Yeah Okay I guess I should tell you my actual name it's Harry Potter" Harry said and the group nodded before continuing on before changing directions to the nearest train station and when Harry noticed the digimon tense up when they spotted the train he held out his arm

"It's not a digimon it's a machine humanity made" Harry explained and the digimon relaxed then the group got on the train with Tai and the others deciding the destination and soon enough the others had went to sleep all except Harry who had stayed up with the digimon to wake them when their stop came oh ohho

"Hey do you guys remember which stop we were supposed to get of at" Harry asked and he watched as one of the digimon discreetly pointed at the door that was closing

"Guys quick wake up this is are stop" Harry screamed waking the others up and they quickly attempted to get out of the train before the door closed only for Harry to make it then the train went off leaving Harry alone in the station with no knowledge of the layout of the area

"Oh great I'm lost" Harry said before he looked around and passing a lost and found box on his way out stopped when he spotted a white hoodie jacket in there and he quickly put it on and pulled the hood up

'This way no Digimon well recognize me from my eyes' Harry thought before moving out of the train station and going around the area he was hoping to find something that might help him only for him to find a park and shrugging he decided to get on the swing and have a bit of fun until he spotted someone he knew or found something that could help him then he noticed a girl about his age with brown hair and a pink dress walk into the park with several boys following her and Harry instantly noticed that the girl was running and quickly Harry got up and followed them into a little corner of the park where no one could see them

"Okay Girly why don't you give us that food hmm" one of the kids said pointing at a bag the girl was carrying

"I can't my brother might be coming home soon and this is my and his food" the girl said and the guy just smirked before he looked at his friends who were smirking along and then he pulled back his fist and swung at the girl only to find his fist being held by a paw

"You know it's not very nice to hit girls" Harry said in his first digimon form mostly because he was used to this form and this one was better at hand to hand

"What what are you" the bully said before he found a fist in his face

"Oh I'm just what happens when bullies go too far" Harry said growling and quickly the bullies went running screaming about a half cat boy

"Thank you" the girl said and turning around Harry smiled at the slightly shorter girl

"Don't mention it names Pottermon" Harry said easily slipping back into his first form

"Are you a digimon" the girl asked this surprising Harry then he looked at the girl more closely she had around her neck a whistle and her hair was a bit short but Harry recognised the eyes though then Harry remembered something Tai had told him and Tk while they were crossing the lake to find Matt

" _Where I went to when I went missing well somehow I went back to the human world and met up with my little sister" Tai said this just caused Harry to smirk_

" _So what's her name" Tk asked and Tai looked longingly at the distance_

" _Huh oh my sisters name is"_

"Wait are you Kari Tai's sister" Harry asked and surprised Kari nodded

"So that's why you looked familiar and as for the digimon thing uh I'm somewhat you know what how about this Tai and the others will probably find there way back home and I know Tai would check on you first thing so I guess I'm following you know" Harry said rubbing the back of his head

"Wait but where's my brother" Kari asked not trusting the strange kid yet

"Uh we were heading here on the train only for me to be the only that was able to get off before the train went off to the next stop" Harry said and Kari sighed

"That does sound like my brothers bad luck okay then I guess it would be okay but I'm watching you" Kari said this just caused Harry to smirk

"Okay then lead the way thee mighty princess warrior" Harry said and Kari giggled a bit at how he bowed to her before leading Harry back to her home and along the way she picked up some more groceries that Harry actually stopped to help carry

"So where's your parents" Harry asked following the girl

"Oh they knew Tai would be home soon and seeing as I got better after I was sick for a bit they left but not before asking are neighborhood to watch out for me" Kari said waving at a old lady nearby that waved back

"Ah so this place is like a tight nit community that must be nice having a lot of people around to help take care of you" Harry said and Kari nodded a bit smiling

"Yeah a lot of them are very nice what about you what's the digital world like" Kari asked and Harry smirked

"Well it's no slow day there is literally a adventure around every corner and plenty of people you have to watch out for although a lot of them will also watch your back" Harry said this caused Kari to frown though

"So you usually get into fights over there where do Digimon get there food" Kari asked and she watched as Harry shrugged

"Digimon don't really need to eat but at some points a cow or some food will randomly appear in the digital world from here and usually it's just a fight to get to it first" Harry said shrugging

"So the digital world isn't very nice then"Kari said looking down only to feel a hand push her chin up so that she was looking into Harry's eyes

"Know I never said the Digital world wasn't nice it's one of my most favorite places to be and while it is dangerous that just makes it more fun heck at least once a week you'll find two digimon fighting and as soon as one defeats the other they're best pals and heading of to find something to do" Harry said and this caused Kari to snort

"So you're saying that digimon fight for fun" Kari said and Harry nodded

"Yep and it's fun especially if you're fighting one of the ice digimon it's always fun to have a snowball fight" Harry said making Kari laugh in surprise

"But that's not a fight" Kari said smirking this just caused Harry to pout while he watched Kari unlock her front door

"You try telling a ice digimon that siriusly they can throw hard and I swear they put hardened snow in there snowballs on purpose" Harry said making Kari laugh as they walked inside closing the door behind them

So yep Harry has met Kari and also the rest of this author's note is for everyone I will not be updating for awhile I am doing a 'special' project that you all will see the beginning of really soon on The evil within Harry story before it maybe starts spreading to the other stories so it will be even more in between that I update any of my work but I swear all of you guys will like what I'm doing and also I hope that when me and a new friend are done you guys will like it so until then see yeh guys


	12. Ghost is currently unavailable

"Hello cd here! Your probably confused and wondering where's ghost or who are you if you don't already know me I'm cd ghosts little sister"cd says happily smiling

"Cd ! Get to the point!"Ghost yells annoyed with his hand

"Alright alright any way ghost is currently unavailable for the time being since he got into a workplace accident which currently damaged one of his hands making it where he can't really write anything at the time being but if he wants any small short things up i will gladly write them out for you all and him of course"cd says smiling innocently

"Nope that's not happening" Ghost yelled as he took the phone with his good hand

"Fine anyway I shouldnt stay in here long I have to go wash clothes see ya"cd states walking out the door waving

"K see yah sis" Ghost typed with a single finger it is hard to type with one hand

"And remember everybody keep your work area clean or else end up with a busted arm" Ghost stated raising his right hand which was covered in gauze from the wrist up

"And I'm right handed to" Ghost stated scowling

"Sorry guys"

Also sorry about how this originally turned out


End file.
